Love?
by o.O.o.Emmett.Is.Mine.o.O.o
Summary: Sango likes Miroku...Kagome likes Sesshomaru...Inuyasha likes Kagome...who will Kagome choose?  First fic, be merciful?
1. Mornings

Love?

-Skweek

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you seriously think I would be wasting my time here??

Guide:

_Thought_

"Speech"

Inner-youkai

**Ch. 1: Mornings...**

BEEP, BEEP, BE—SMASH Inuyasha was terrible in the mornings. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. _Damn, its morning already. Seems like just a few hours ago I was with Kik—_ "DAMMIT! Where the hell could she--!" Inuyasha was cut off by a pillow to the face. "Ow, what the...?"

"By now," someone said from a bed across the room, "you should know better than to wake me like that." That ice cold, lifeless voice came from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother and full-demon. He also wasn't a morning youkai.

Slowly, Sesshomaru sat up and just stared at the ground for a moment.

"Damn, Sessh, what was in that pillow?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his head where a lump was slowly forming.

"What, did Inuyasha, the great inu-hanyou, just get hurt by a bag of feathers?" Sesshomaru asked tauntingly.

"Oh, just shut up! You know being with Kikyo can put me in a bad mood!" Inuyasha shot back. Now he was up and out of bed, looking through the fridge for something to eat. There was absolutely nothing, considering the boys both ate more than three boys their age. Neither one of the Taisho boys were good in the morning.

"Then why the hell are you still with her?" Sesshomaru asked in his icy voice.

"You know why, so don't make me say it," Inuyasha replied. By this time, Sesshomaru was in the bathroom, trying unsuccessfully to tame his wild, silver. _The hair that any girl could go nuts over,_ he thought. He only asked his brother that question because he wanted to see if he would actually answer.

"Who said I knew?" Sesshomaru asked, taunting his half-brother as much as he could.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru, you know I'm trying to make her jealous," Inuyasha mumbled to no one in particular.

"What?" Sesshomaru teased. In truth, he could hear everything Inuyasha was saying and doing.

Inuyasha's temper flared. Sesshomaru knew that she was a sore spot for him, and he absolutely hated to talk about her. Yet, he still taunted him. Sesshomaru knew all the right buttons to push to truly piss him off.

"I said, YOU KNOW I'M TRYING TO MAKE KAGOME JEALOUS!"

Inuyasha thanked the gods that all his yelling was covering the sounds of him searching. What he didn't realize was that he was not quiet enough in his searching to hide the noise from pure-blood youkai ears.

"Don't even think about getting Tetsusaiga!" That was the first time in a couple of months Sesshomaru had snapped. He could feel his anger rising, his eyes turning red, his inner-youkai threatening to take control of his body. He was not going to let that happen, though. After a few seconds, his inner-youkai calmed and he was in control again.

Control yourself, Lord Sesshomaru. You know you can beat him. Your father may have given you a useless sword and your half-brother the greatest of the three Swords of the Fang, but you make up for that by being full-demon. _This coming from a blood-thirsty inner-youkai,_ Sesshomaru thought.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was attacking him. Sesshomaru was practically weaponless, so he was forced to dodge the attacks for a while, hoping his brother would tire. He then realized that his brother must have been training when Sesshomaru wasn't around, because Inuyasha was not tiring as quickly as he used to. His brother was getting better. _Okay, enough of this!_ Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, releasing the poison onto his claws. He slashed his brother a couple times, giving him enough poison to kill a full-grown human. He smiled a bit as his brother collapsed into unconsciousness within a couple seconds, fighting the poison all the way. _He's even becoming a bit immune to my poison._

As soon as he was sure his brother was out, he walked outside and headed off for school, smiling inside at the thought of his brother being late... again.

-----------

BEEP, BEEP Kagome pressed the snooze button one more time. It wouldn't work. _Damn._ Slowly, she got up and looked around. It took her a second to realize why the room looked odd. Then she realized that there were two people in the bed beside her own. "Sango...?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Uhhh..." one person groaned. Now she knew who the other person was, and she was mad.

"MIROKU, GET OUT!" Kagome yelled as she tried to cover herself as much as possible. After all, Miroku was a known pervert, and she was in a small shirt and short shorts.

"Kag, its okay! He's here with me!" Sango yelled back. She and Miroku both sat up, the covers falling around their waists. She then quickly grabbed them back as soon as she realized that she wasn't wearing anything except a pair of Miroku's boxers.

After admiring her man's well-toned chest, deep in thought, she got a bit mad at Kagome. _We're a brand new couple,_ Sango thought. _What could she expect from us?_

"Yeah, I can see he's with you! You were in the same bed, so he couldn't be with me!"

"Jealous?" Miroku smirked. He absolutely loved teasing Kagome. It had always been like that, even before he got together with his dear Sango. The great thing was that no matter how mad Kagome got, he could almost always cheer her up.

"HELL NO, YOU PERVERT! Couldn't you at least wait until I went to stay at Grandpa's shrine?"

"Kagome—" Miroku started as he gathered his stuff.

"Don't start with me, houshi!" she put in.

"Don't you think you're over-reacting?" he finished. By now, he noticed he wouldn't be safe if he stayed for much longer. "Bye, Sango dear, I'll see you on the way to school! AHHH!" Miroku barely made it out the door before he was hit by a lamp.

Kagome stood there, fuming. She did not like absolutely any guys around her while she was sleeping. She was way too...vulnerable. She thought Sango knew that. After all, they were sisters in all but blood. Kagome turned and looked at her "sister," hands on her hips.

"What?" Sango asked. She was almost done getting ready, and now she was looking at the mirror, trying to finish her hair.

"You know what."

Sango turned and looked at her best friend, who was now gathering her school things. They were the two most popular girls in school, yet only one of them had a boyfriend. _Why is Kagome still single?_ It certainly couldn't be her looks, though she did look a little bit Goth with all the black and dark colors she wore. Right now she had a short, black skirt with fishnet stockings. She had a deep blue, tight tank-top on, with black earrings, bracelets, and a necklace. _We need to get her a new wardrobe._

"I think you're just jealous, just like Miroku said," stated Sango, smirking. _Let's see if I can draw out an answer,_ she thought slyly.

"Why would I be? I don't like Miroku!! He's yours!"

"I know that! I was talking about someone else!"

"Oh." Kagome blushed.

"I think you're waiting for a certain silver-haired boy to ask you out! The problem is, if you wait much longer, he'll be taken!" _She just needs to go and ask Inuyasha to dump Kikyo, and then Kagome can have him._

"You're right!" _I just need to talk to Sesshomaru and see if he'll go out with me!_

Skweek- Okay, peoples, this is my first ever FanFic, so let me remind you that you can criticize someone without tearing them apart!!! I will also put out the next chapter as soon as I can. I have it written, I just have to upload it!! THANX!!!


	2. Kikyo?

Love?

-Skweek

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you seriously think I would be wasting my time here??

Guide:

_Thought_

"Speech"

Inner-youkai

**Ch. 2: Kikyo?**

"Sango!" someone called.

"Ugh..." Kagome moaned.

"Be nice!" Sango whispered to her friend.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed. He jogged up behind her and threw his arms around her waist. He could actually feel his Sango's heart beating. It was beating faster than normal. He loved it. Maybe this could go somewhere...

"Hey Miroku," Sango muttered to her boyfriend. The two of them stopped walking and Kagome stopped a bit further up, to give them some privacy. Sango tried to turn around to face Miroku, but he stopped her and started kissing her neck.

Kagome waited a couple minutes. Finally, "Hello? I'm still right here!" Kagome interrupted the two love-birds. "We should probably get go—"

"Kikyo!" someone called from behind the three friends.

Miroku and Sango winced and Kagome yelled, "Dammit, when will he call me by my name?!" Kagome practically yelled.

Inuyasha ran up behind the girl he thought was his girlfriend, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, about to hug her. He realized his mistake only before he hugged her. "Ooops..."

"When are you going to start getting my name right, dammit?" Kagome yelled.

"Uh...um...well I..." The poor hanyou was utterly speechless. His half-brother walked up behind him. Kagome took a moment to admire Sesshomaru. It looked as though he had finally gotten his wonderful, silver hair under control. She loved the tight, blood-red T-shirt he was wearing, because it showed off his well-muscled chest. He was also wearing some plain jeans.

"You got her name wrong again," Sesshomaru asked his brother, "didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shot. He looked at the girl again. From the back she looked just like his girlfriend, Kikyo, but the similarities end there. Kagome was lean, toned. Kikyo was just skinny and fragile. Kagome's hair was also a bit shorter and she had legs perfect enough to torture absolutely any guy. Even his brother had admitted to this last part. The only thing that Inuyasha didn't like about Kagome was the fact that she was untouchable. No matter what any guy did, she always turned him down.

Inuyasha snapped back to Earth as Kagome started talking. "How are you going to make up to me this time?"

He thought for a moment, then took a shot in the dark. "I'll take you out on a date?" he tried, knowing he would fail.

"Oooh..." everyone moaned. As soon as he saw Kagome's expression, he winced.

Kagome stood there in shock. Then Sango saved her. "Inuyasha, do you mind if we get back to you a little bit later?" Sango asked, stepping between the two teens, trying to avoid a fight.

Inuyasha stood there a moment, in as much shock as Kagome, if not more. "Sure, Sango." He had not planned for any of this. He expected a lot of screaming and fighting, so as soon as he saw this opportunity, he grabbed on and held on for dear life. He was not going to mess this up. "See you at lunch, then?"

"Sure."

Miroku walked up from behind Sango and Kagome. "Inuyasha, mind if I talk to you? We can meet the girls later, just like you planned, right?" He turned and tried to tell Sango his plan with his eyes, but Sango was busy trying to talk to Kagome. She hardly even noticed that he left.

----------

The three boys walked over to a table and sat down. Miroku and Sesshomaru seemed to be the only ones thinking straight. Inuyasha was thinking so hard, he was dizzy. It was so bad, on the way to the table, he had actually crashed into a tree.

Miroku looked at his friend. "Okay, dude, spill!" No matter how much he thought or how many ways he looked at the situation, none of his friend's actions made any sense.

Inuyasha just sat there.

"Hello?" Miroku tried again, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"It's no use," Sesshomaru said icily. "Right now all he's thinking about is why she didn't use the 's' word."

"Would that work?"

"Rumor has it she's related to Kikyo, and she is the one who has that control over him, so that is a possibility."

Inuyasha suddenly came back to Earth. "Would that actually work?" Inuyasha was almost scared. "I was actually thinking about how to break this all to Kikyo. Miroku, I think I've told you about her. What do you think?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, apologizing for things that were not his fault.

"That bad?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded.


	3. Whatever I Want

Love?

-Skweek

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you seriously think I would be wasting my time here??

Guide:

_Thought_

"Speech"

Inner-youkai

**Ch. 3: Whatever I Want...**

Sango walked away from the boys, practically dragging poor Kagome. It looked like she was the only one with any mind at all. _This is perfect! If I can get Kagome to say "yes," Inuyasha will surely dump that Kikyo chick, and Kagome will be happy again._

Kagome had a look of pure hatred in her eyes as she was dragged away from the boy she wanted to kill. "What's up? Why did you drag me away?! I was about to tear Inuyasha to shreds!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up or the guys will hear you!" Sango said, looking over her shoulder.

"Why the hell should I care? I HATE Inuyasha!"

"WHAT?!"

"Now who's being loud?" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, shut up! You told me earlier that you liked him!" Sango was confused.

"No, I said I liked a silver-haired boy."

"Does that mean..." Sango's eyes got big. "Ice Prince?"

Kagome looked away, a light blush staining her cheeks. She finally managed to talk. "Yeah, so?"

"WHY?" Sango yelled, yet again.

"I don't know. Why do you like Miroku?" Kagome countered.

Sango looked down, blushing more than Kagome. "That's not what we're talking about."

After a moment, Kagome spoke. Quietly, though. "Now what do I do?" She looked as though she might cry. Sango hugged her friend, trying to comfort her.

"I have an idea." Kagome looked up, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "I'll help." Sango smirked. "We just have to make Ice Prince jealous."

"Ice Prince? The boy with an icicle up his ass? Jealous? HOW?!" Kagome sat up and grabbed Sango's shoulders, looking like she was about to explode if she didn't find out.

"You just need to hang off Inuyasha!"

Kagome tilted her head, utterly confused.

Sigh "Act like he is your everything! Pretend to cry when he leaves, that kinda thing."

Kagome fell over laughing, barely able to breathe.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I have a better idea. But it involves Miroku."

"WHAT?"

----------

_Why the hell am I doing this? _Sango thought, looking for her boyfriend. She had been there for a while, walking around the park when suddenly, she blushed and turned around to slap the person that touched her. Her hand flew through the air, but for some reason, never touched anything. _What the--? _Then someone picked her up around the waist and threw her over their shoulder. She screamed, hoping to get some attention, but suddenly stopped as she recognized who was carrying her.

"MIROKU!"

"Yes, dear Sango?" he asked innocently.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Ok," he sighed.

He dropped her, unceremoniously, on the ground under a giant tree. He then walked around, sat next to her and placed his arm around her waist. She looked as though she would slap him, but then she calmed and relaxed against him. She always felt safe in his arms. Like nothing could go wrong. She was truly happy.

Miroku looked down at the angel in his arms and sighed. _I've got to be the luckiest man alive._

The two sat there for a while, both thinking about the other. Then Sango remembered why she had looked for him.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, dear Sango?" Miroku replied, looking down at her.

"I kinda need a favor," Sango answered.

"Anything for you," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Sango's world lit up like lightening. The moment stretched on and on. It was absolute torture when the kiss ended, but she had a mission.

They both sat there, looking at each other, until Miroku spoke. "There was something you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah," Sango stuttered. "I need you to talk to Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru if you can, and figure out what they look for in a girl."

Miroku was devastated. He had loved Sango from afar for years, and right after they got together, he finds out she likes the Taisho brothers! "S-Sango!" he stuttered. "I-I thought y-you loved m-me!"

Sango gasped. "Miroku!" She sat all the way up and looked into her man's deep brown eyes. "I love you! Not Inuyasha! Not Sesshomaru! YOU!"

"The why'd you ask that? I don't want to date you if you like someone else." Miroku was holding back tears now, but Sango couldn't hold her's. He turned away.

She forced him to look into her eyes. "I was asking for Kagome! I didn't mean it to sound like I liked them!" She was crying full out now.

Miroku realized how great a mistake he had made and pulled Sango to him. He hugged her tight and let her cry on him until she had stopped. _How could I have thought that when she so obviously loves me?_ He mentally slapped himself. _Miroku, you idiot, you don't deserve someone like Sango!_ He could feel her body quaking as she got herself under control. "I'm so sorry, Sango. I should have trusted you enough to know your intentions were good. You deserve better."

"What's better than being with you?"

"I couldn't imagine..." Miroku said winking. They kissed again, and Sango felt like she was flying. After they broke apart, Miroku was struck by inspiration. "I'll get the information for you, but on one condition."

Sango's eyes got huge. "What?" she asked slowly.

"Before I talk to the guys, I get one whole day with you. Twenty-four hours." Sango's eyes became even bigger. "We will do what I wish, and you will do all I say. Ok?"

Sango just sat there. As she came to her senses, she realized how crazy that was. "Fine," she answered. "Just try to be civil, Miroku-sama. I do have dignity, you know."

He smiled at hearing her use his name with the honorific. "Of course, dear Sango."

Skweek: That saying came from my friend Chey, and she asked, me to give her credit, which I did.

Also, the next chapter is going to be Sango and Miroku's date. As you can tell, that is my favorite pairing, so I REALLY hope you enjoy it!!! Thanx, ya'll!!


	4. Dates Part 1

Love?

-Skweek

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you seriously think I would be wasting my time here??

Guide:

_Thought_

"Speech"

Inner-youkai

Ch. 4: Dates Part 1

Ding, dong Nobody answers, so Sango rings Kagome's doorbell again. Di-- Souta opens the door, takes one look at Sango and yells "KAGOME!" up the stairs.

"Hello to you too, Souta," Sango mumbles to herself.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome yells at Souta after he calls her name again. "Who the hell is so—" Kagome freezes as she sees Sango in the doorway, hands on her hips. _By the looks of her stance, I think I should be running away._ Kagome turns around and heads back upstairs.

"KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Sango screams, running after Kagome and nearly knocking over her mom. _I just cannot __WAIT__ to get my hands on her!_ A door closes ahead of Sango. Kagome's door. _Damn!_

Sango runs to the door and starts beating on it with her fists. "KAGOME! KAGOME! YOU DIDN'T MENTION THAT MIROKU MIGHT WANT SOMETHING IN RETURN!" As soon as Sango finishes screaming, she also slumps against the wall and slides slowly to the ground. _What have I gotten into?_ She was on the verge of tears. _I really love him, but one whole day doing nothing but what he wants? Who knows what his lecherous mind will come up with?_

"Sango?" Kagome calls from the other side of the door. Sango could tell she had actually scared her friend.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. It's just Miroku..." Sango trailed off, not wanting to admit what had happened.

Kagome slowly opened the door and went and sat next to Sango. _What could Miroku have done to make Sango so weak as to collapse like this?_ Now Kagome was actually pissed. _Miroku!_ she mentally screamed. She grabbed Sango by the shoulders. "WHAT DID MIROKU DO?!" she yelled. Sango looked frightened. "Sorry, but what's making you act like this?"

"The only way to get the information," Sango looked away and mumbled, "is for me to—"

"What?" Kagome leaned closer.

"I have to spend an entire day with him."

Kagome's jaw dropped, eyes huge. "He did WHAT? Just one day with him ain't all that bad. There's got to be something else to make you act like this, so what is it?"

Sango sighed. She had tried to avoid telling her this part. "Not only do I have to spend an entire day with him, but I have to do everything he wants."

Kagome was fuming, and Sango would have bet money that she saw fire behind her best friend. She scooted away a bit. "Kagome? Now that I've talked about it and thought for a while, I think I'll be fine."

Kagome calmed a bit, acting like a protective mother again. "Are you sure? I can bail you out if you need me to!" Kagome told Sango truthfully.

"Really, its ok." _Now that I think about him, my heart beats fast and I'm really anxious._

Once Kagome had calmed, she realized that there was something hidden deep behind Sango's eyes...something...eager. She couldn't help but smile back.

Sango slowly stood up, wanting to have some time to herself. "Thanks, Kagome. I think I'm gonna go check my phone now, though. Knowing Miroku, he's gonna use tomorrow for our day together."

Kagome hugged her. "I owe you one."

"Hell yeah," Sango replied seriously.

(Kagome is staying at the family shrine right now, so Sango is going to her and Kagome's apartment)

----------

_I hope I was wrong about Miroku. I'm too tired to deal with him tonight._ She unlocked the door and walked into her and Kagome's home. Without looking over at her answering machine, she collapsed on the couch. As soon as she got comfortable, she noticed the phone. _Damn._ There was a message on the machine. _Should I? If I do, I'll have absolutely no excuses to get out of tomorrow._

Sango listened to the message.

"There are two new messages," the machine said. _Who's the other person?_ Sango wondered. She had automatically assumed one was from Miroku.

Turns out the first was Inuyasha, looking for Kagome. Apparently he had lost her number. "Idiot," Sango muttered, writing herself a note telling her to call Inuyasha.

Then came Miroku's message. "Hey Sango! I've been thinking about our deal, and I've decided. I'll pick you up around nine-ish, if that's ok, and we'll go out to breakfast. After that, I was hoping to see a movie and then we could take a walk through the park and garden. OH, and also wear something nice, please. I didn't say something skimpy, though I wanted to, I only said nice. I'll see you at nine. Bye, dear Sango!"

_Was that Miroku being nice?_ Sango wondered. _It was kinda...sweet._ She was shocked. She liked it. A LOT. "Awwww!" Sango was truly touched. She was so happy, she actually went looking for something she thought Miroku would like that wasn't too revealing.

----------

BEEP, BEEP Sango jolted awake. _It was just my alarm clock,_ she sighed mentally. _At least I don't have anything...to...do..._ "SHIT!" She say bolt upright. Today was her day with Miroku. "I've gotta—" She was cut off by a doorbell. "NOOOOO!"

"Sango?" Miroku cried, worried after he heard her scream like that. "Are you ok?! Is someone in there with you?! ARE YOU OK?! ANSWER ME!" Miroku began hammering on the door.

"MIROKU QUIT THAT! I'M FINE!" Sango yelled, changing into the outfit she had set out last night. He kept banging. "I said QUIT! I'm changing into something nice, just like you told me to," Sango called to the still closed door.

Miroku smirked. "Then you definitely need to let me in! Besides, you've gotta do what I say, remember, or you don't get the info you wa—" Sango had opened the door, and Miroku stared, wide eyed. He had never seen her like this. Even when they slept together, she was always at his back, so he rarely saw so much of her. Not counting the times he had spied on her and Kagome bathing. Right now, though, she was wearing a sports bra and a pair of his boxers.

Sango looked over her shoulder at him. "Get your jaw off the floor and your mind out of the gutter." She turned her back on him and walked away to finish getting dressed and ready.

"Sango, you look amazing!" Miroku blurted out, finally.

She poked her head out of the bathroom, glaring daggers at him.

He stuttered. "Th-that is n-not what I m-m-meant! I meant I was shocked to see so much of you! You always hide yourself from me, but now I don't know why! You're slim, fit, toned. Why so shy?" Miroku was truly interested. Sango thought he was just being lecherous.

Sango poked her head out again. "Do I have to answer that? If you would just wait a moment, I'll finish and we can leave." She disappeared for a minute or two, and came back stunning, even though she looked a bit Kagome-ish. She had on a mid-thigh length black skirt with some nice black, flat shoes. And to top it all off, she wore a midnight blue tube-top. "How do I look?" Sango asked, turning around to let Miroku get a full view.

"I-I, I, I..." Miroku stumbled over the words.

Sango looked down. "That bad?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"NO!" Miroku shouted. Sango jumped a bit. "Sorry," he blushed. "What I meant was that... you look... gorgeous." He walked over to her and lifted her chin. He kissed her gently, trying to make sure she was still comfortable. He would never force himself on his Sango. Never. They stayed that way for a while, Miroku's hands on her back and staying there. Finally, they broke apart. "We need to leave, or else we'll miss our breakfast reservations."

_He made reservations?_ Sango thought. "You made reservations?" she asked.

"Like I've said before, anything for you. Dear Sango." She blushed.

He looked into her eyes and held out a hand, which she took. Together, they walked out to Miroku's corvette, which he had cleaned just for today. He walked her around and opened the door for her, just like a regular gentleman.

"Thanks," Sango mumbled. He closed the door behind her and rushed around to his side, giving Sango just enough time to admire how clean the inside was. _I can actually see the floor._ She was astonished. Normally there was garbage and car magazines with half naked women all over the floor. Miroku opened the door, snapping her back to reality. He started the car and pulled out. Sneakily, he admired her out of the corner of his eye. "So," he started. "You never answered my question." He smirked. If Sango was avoiding it this much, it had to be good.

"Oh, yeah." Sango looked away, a light pink blush staining her cheeks. "It's because of my scar."

Miroku swerved the car, earning honks and curses from drivers around him. "S-scar?"

"I'll show you." Sango scooted up in her seat and pulled her hair over her shoulder and he saw it. It was very jagged, and it started just behind her right ear. He couldn't see the end, so he asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, where does it end?" he tried to ask politely. He accidentally swerved again, earning some more curses. He stuck his head out the window. "FUCK YOU!" he yelled. Sango just stared at him, surprised that he had lost his cool so easily.

"It ends a bit above my left hip." She chuckled. "It was really hard to find a tube-top that would cover it that I thought you would like." She turned a deeper shade of red, so she turned to look out the window to hide it from Miroku.

A thought hit him. "Is that why you rarely put your hair up?" She nodded. "How'd you get it? Unless you don't want to talk about it! I don't mind!" She laughed a bit.

"I got it when I was pushed out of a tree. I thought I had seen a hawk perched near the top of the tree, so I started to climb. It turned out to be a demon trick, and a demon popped out of a hole in the trunk to push me off. I fell a bit, but was slowed down when I was cut with a branch. I was pretty young, so I started crying and Mom heard me. She took me to the doctor, but she just couldn't get rid of the scar. That is where the scar from."

Miroku leaned over and touched her arm, startling her out of her memories. "I'm sorry. I'm going to take a wild guess and ask if that was one reason that you wanted to become a demon slayer."

"You would be correct."

"Well, the good news is that we are here!"

A guy called from outside the car. "HEY MIROKU! OVER HERE!"

Sango recognized that voice. "INUYASHA?!"

"Hey Sango!" called a girl standing next to Inuyasha.

"KAGOME?!"


	5. Dates Part 2

Love?

-Skweek

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you seriously think I would be wasting my time here??

Guide:

_Thought_

"Speech"

Inner-youkai

Ch. 5: Dates Part 2

"Kagome?" Sango turned to Miroku, the two of them smiling. "How...?" She smiled gratefully. He smiled back, pulling her to his chest in a warm embrace.

"I didn't think you would be comfortable if it was just the two of us," he whispered in his Sango's ear. She blushed violently, but didn't mind.

Someone tapped on her shoulder. She apologized as she pulled out of Miroku's arms. Suddenly, she was pulled violently away from him, killing the sweet mood. She squeaked loudly as she fell off balance. "What's wrong with you?" Sango asked Kagome, fixing her top to make sure no one saw her scar. When she didn't hear an answer from Kagome, she turned to see her friend wasn't mad. Actually, she was in her own little world at the moment. Sango waved a hand in her face, and Kagome came back. Now she had a look of pure joy on her face. Sango tilted her head to one side, confused.

"Inuyasha is acting really sweet!" Kagome began, sounding like a school girl talking about a crush. "He called me up last night, and told me that Miroku had invited him to this breakfast. He said that he didn't want to be a third wheel, so he felt obliged to bring a date. I then asked why he hadn't talked to Kikyo instead and invited her, but he said that he was tired of her and had dumped her. I said yes, thinking it would give me more time to get to know him. After all, I want to make Sesshomaru jealous, but he won't fall for it unless he really thinks that I like Inuyasha." Kagome was smiling broadly. Sango thought that she wasn't in this just for Sesshomaru. _If she enjoys this that much, who does she really like?_

Miroku and Inuyasha walked up from behind the two girls, both smirking. "What's up with you two?" the girls asked in unison. The boys looked at each other, then back at the girls.

"Nothing."

_Miroku looks a bit too suspicious for this to be good._ Sango was suspicious of the two, so she put her guard up a bit higher. She could tell Kagome had done the same.

Miroku placed his arm around Sango's hips, mentally telling himself not to let it slide down. _Don't mess this up, Miroku! You still have the rest of the day, and you do not want to spend it all with a pissed off Sango! Besides, you have to admit, your's and Inuyasha's plan is AWESOME!_

Inuyasha followed Miroku's actions, but instead put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, thinking it a bit more impersonal. He felt her cringe a little, but it was only momentary. After a bit, he felt her relax. Once he relaxed, too, he caught her scent. It was sweet, but he thought he smelled something else. After making sure that Sango and Miroku, and more importantly Kagome, weren't paying attention, he leaned closer to her and sniffed, waiting for his hanyou nose to pick out the scents. He smelled her new perfume, pomegranate, and even a faint trace of hairspray, but he also smelled one more thing. He couldn't figure out what it was for a moment, but then he realized that it was anxiety. He swelled with pride. He was making Kagome nervous! (A/N: Yes, Inuyasha mistook anxiety for nerves! Will that be significant? Remember Sango and Kagome's plan...)

**-- 45 minutes later --**

"HAHAHA!" Everybody was laughing was laughing at Inuyasha, who was spazzing out from all the kitchen smells and sounds. Every couple of minutes, he would either twitch his nose or tweak his ears, trying to identify the scent or noise. Kagome would then start giggling, which led to laughter, which caused Sango to laugh, which made Miroku join in the laughter. They were so loud that people were complaining, and they were threatened to be kicked out. Something else, though, made the two girls want to leave. Two boys, actually.

"Kagome!" someone called.

"Sango!" said an oily, slick voice.

The two girls practically growled. They recognized the voices, but that just made it all the worse. Those voices were from two of the most annoying, egotistical, worst guys on the planet. To these girls, Koga and Naito were torture. Like... nails on a chalkboard.

The two grease-balls walked up and leaned on the booths, Naito staring at Sango and Koga taking Kagome's hand. She pulled away as though his touch was acid. Inuyasha growled deep in his chest, a sign of extreme aggravation. _How __dare__ he touch her! She __obviously__ hates him!_

While Inuyasha and Kagome were at war, Miroku and Sango were fighting their own battle. _I may have to hide my rage,_ Miroku thought, _but Naito's gonna wanna hide his face if he pisses Sango-sama and me off!_

Miroku's eyes grew huge as Naito leaned closer to Sango, apparently whispering his slick words to her. As soon as Sango's face became red with anger and shock and her teeth clenched hard, Miroku took some drastic measures. He stood up to beat the shit out of Naito, but Sango grabbed his arm, a desperate look in her eyes boring a hole in his heart. Did she think that he was leaving because of Naito? _I wouldn't plan on it. Never in a million,_ his eyes assured her. Naito took advantage of Sango's distraction, leaning in as though to kiss her cheek, forcing her to scoot to where Miroku had sat just moments ago. She moved so fast and was so lost in thought, she fell over. Naito loomed over her.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed, scaring the man above her. Miroku took advantage of Naito's shock to run around to the other side of the booth, ready for a fight. But Sango could handle herself. "I—LOVE—MIROKU!" Sango was incredibly pissed now. She lay on her back, knees hugged to her chest in what looked like a defensive position. She was actually preparing herself. She kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach, forcing Naito to bend over in pain. Sango was not someone to sit there, defenseless, and he knew that now.

Miroku was shocked, but came to his senses before Naito. He grabbed his arm and forced it up behind his back. Naito was forced to stand up, stretching out the hurt muscles of his stomach, making him cry out another time. Then Miroku cried out in pain and mostly shock as Naito kicked him as hard as he could in the shin. This only made Miroku madder, resulting in cranking Naito's arm further up behind his back. Suddenly, Naito's face came in contact with a wall. The there was someone speaking to him. "Naito, if you ever try that again, you bastard," Miroku told him maliciously, "I will personally make sure you wake up a week later in the hospital. I mean it."

Miroku let go and stepped back over to Sango, hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head. He felt her body quake and looked down to see her crying. _I don't think that I've ever seen her so destroyed... so... vulnerable... _These thoughts made him want to cry with her, so she wasn't alone, but he kept his mask up and merely stroked her back until she stopped crying

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Koga were having a stare down while screaming at each other, apparently about Kagome. Sango and Miroku only caught the tail-end of the fight.

"SHE HATES YOU!" Inuyasha screamed. "WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT?"

"NO, SHE DOESN'T HATE ME, YOU DO! BESIDES, DEMONS MATE FOR LIFE, AND I'VE ALREADY CLAIMED HER! LOVE DOESN'T MATTER TO YOUKAI!"

"He's gonna regret that," Miroku muttered to Sango.

"Definitely," Sango replied to her boyfriend.

"ExCUSE ME?" Kagome stepped between the youkai and hanyou, arms crossed over her chest. "I am NOT a piece of property! You can't just claim me! That's not how love works, and if it ain't love that you're interested in, then get out!" Inuyasha began to speak, but was sat, and Kagome continued directing all her anger at Koga, who looked a bit surprised at her fire. "I hate you," she continued, her voice barely above a whisper. "You have zero chances with me. Now get out, bef—" She was cut off in a way that earned gasps from Sango and Miroku and a deep growl from Inuyasha. As Koga pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha came to his senses and attacked.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed for the second time, causing Inuyasha to plummet to the ground and create a slight crater in the tiles below him. _I'm gonna deal with him!_ Kagome thought.

"You're fiery," Koga whispered into Kagome's ear, making her shiver. "That's just how I like my wo—" SLAP! A giant handprint began to turn red on his face.

"Nobody owns me," Kagome whispered back to Koga. She turned abruptly, leaving Koga to deal with his bruised face and injured ego by himself. "I'd like to go home now," she started. "If you don't mind, of course!" she added quickly, not wanting to offend Inuyasha.

"No, no," Inuyasha assured her. "I really don't mind!" _After this, I don't know that I'll ever piss her off again, so let's avoid it right now._

"I'd want to go home, too," Sango said, her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You don't mind, do you Houshi-sama?"

Miroku finally joined in the conversation. "Why would I? Inuyasha, be nice to Kagome and take her home, would you?" Inuyasha nodded. He and Kagome then walked off, talking about different ways they could think of to hurt Koga.

_Finally, we're alone,_ Miroku thought. _Just like Inuyasha and I had planned. I admit, we hadn't planned on Koga and Naito, but the plan to let the girls become comfortable around us is working perfectly!_ Miroku put one arm around Sango's waist and the other on the middle of her back, hugging her close to him. After he had released her, he asked, "Do you want to go to a movie, or the park and gardens?"

Sango looked at him, one eyebrow raised and a suspicious look in her eyes. "Are you going to listen to my answer, or are you just trying to make me comfortable?"

_She can see right through me. _He kissed her. "A little of both..."

Sango was momentarily shocked, but controlled herself and answered. "Last time I checked, there were only romance and horror movies playing, so I'd rather go to the gardens."

Miroku smiled. He had been hoping and praying inside that she would pick to go there. He had the perfect plan, and this time, he didn't need Inuyasha to help him. _But no matter how perfect the plan, never force Sango to do anything she doesn't want to do. Unless, of course, it is for her own safety._ Miroku's feelings were so strong, he had to keep his mind on that, and did not pay attention to his actions at the moment. Which he was about to regret. As he thought, his hand slowly rubbed her lower back in a very comforting way. But slowly, very slowly his hand slid down further and further, until Sango gasped slightly at his touch. _Oh, shit..._ Miroku moaned internally. He braced himself for Sango's slap or a huge boulder on his head. "Don't hurt me too bad, please."

Sango stopped at his touch, a light gasp escaping her lips. She raised her hand, as though to hurt him, but stopped as she heard him whisper something. "What?" she asked leaning in closer.

Miroku opened his tightly closed eyes, shocked that there was no handprint on his face. "Aren't you going to hurt me, or something? Normally when I grope you, you go ballistic and do some kind of physical damage to me."

Sango was struck with an idea. This would be fun. "Humph." She walked off ahead of Miroku.

"Sango?" the confused man called at the figure walking away from him. _Great Kami, thank you! That is the first time I have done something like that to her without ending up on the ground. Is this a sign?_ But, somehow, it didn't feel right. He was not used to groping Sango without some kind of repercussions. "Sango!" Miroku called, running to catch up to her. He grabbed her shoulder, panting slightly. "What is up with you?" he asked. "You normally hurt me when I touch you, but back there you just walked off as though nothing had happened. What's up?" Sango walked out of his grasp. "SANGO! QUIT DOING THAT!" She stopped dead in her tracks, hiding a smirk from the lecherous monk. She quickly got rid of it as he approached. "Why didn't you slap me, or throw a boulder at me? That's not like you."

Sango feigned confusion. "Why would I do that? Do you want me to?"

"No, it's not that I want you to hurt me, it's just that I don't understand why you didn't. That's all."

"I just don't feel like it. That, and you told me not to. If you hadn't said that, I would have." Miroku just stared at her, confused. "Do you even remember our deal? I have to do everything you want me to for an entire day. 24 hours. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you just standing there? Shouldn't you stop wasting you 'precious' day with me and take me to the park?"

Miroku's mask was back on, now. "Of course, dear Sango."

**--At the park--**

Sango and Miroku were finally at the park, sitting under a tree and talking about the best ways to get rid of demons. Only about an hour ago, Sango had conned Miroku into behaving and taking her to the park. On their way, they talked little, mostly walking along and enjoying the other person's company. At the entrance to the park, Miroku proved to be a gentleman after the little incident on the way over. He had bought her some ice cream as an apology, and then led her to sit under his favorite tree.

After a total of twenty minutes, Sango won the debate and couldn't help wondering if Miroku let her. Throughout the entire ordeal, Miroku and Sango had scooted closer and closer, and now that the fight was over, Sango couldn't help but notice how close they now were. She was sitting a little lower than him, laying against his side with his arm around her shoulder in a lovingly close way.

Miroku was the first to break the silence. "So Sango, how has your day with me been?"

"It's been—" she started, but stopped herself to think about what she was about to say. "It's been great. Except for the fight with Naito and Koga, that is."

"Good. I'm glad you had a good time. I was hoping you would enjoy it." He kissed the top of her head, causing the heat to rise up into her cheeks. "So what do you say we do one more thing?"

Sango looked up at him, a bit cautious. "Like what?"

Miroku looked momentarily hurt by her gaze, but he recovered quickly. "I was thinking about a little game." He watched for her reaction, but was highly disappointed when she kept her mask on tight.

"What kind of game?" forcing herself to stay in control of her emotions and expression. She was determined not to let her face betray her.

"I was thinking a plain game of tag—" Miroku started.

"Of course, that's just an excuse to touch me."

"—With my own twist," Miroku finished, smiling triumphantly. His smile disappeared when he heard the girl in arms groan.

"What do I have to do?" Sango asked with her eyes closed tight and a pained look on her face.

"Why, dear Sango, all you have to do is run! The twist is this: If I catch you, I get an extra hour with you. If you get away for ten minutes, you are free from our deal. That sound fair?" he looked at her expectantly.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Fine," she admitted to defeat.

"There are just two more conditions. First, you get a minute's head-start before the actual ten minutes start. Second," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then he whispered in her ear. "Run..."

SANGO:

Sango shot up and tore off running into the gardens full speed. Her heart, pounding in her chest, was indecisive. She could easily out-run Miroku, but she didn't know if she wanted to. _Do I really want this day to end?_

MIROKU:

He sat there and counted to sixty, giving Sango the whole minute to get as far away as possible. _After seeing her run like that, I don't know if I can catch her now..._

SANGO:

Her breath was beginning to hurt her lungs, but she did not want to stop. She just wanted to keeping running away, thinking. _I always run away from things that could hurt me. But I don't know if it is more painful to stay with him, or to keep up a barrier between the two of us... Oh, Kami, I don't know what to do! Please, show me a sign!_ Just as she thought this last thought, she tripped, wiping out at full speed. _Couldn't you make the sign a little less painful?_ She had twisted her ankle bad enough to cause a normal person to cry. She held back the tears though, even though it felt as though they were threatening her with knives so they could fall freely. She wouldn't let that happen.

MIROKU:

His breath was painful in his chest, escaping in loud rasps as he searched for the girl. _What will happen if I catch her?_ he asked himself. _What will happen if she gets away? She is faster than I am, even though she says that my endurance compromises for it. I don't want her to be afraid of me, though, or afraid of what I'll do with our extra hour. I won't do anything to her, I would never! I just can't bare the thought of our day together ending..._ Just as this last thought ended, he came to a girl wiped out on the ground, her body trembling with tears. He ran over to her, stumbling along the way and almost falling on her. The girl was Sango...

NORMAL:

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed as he kneeled at her side. "What happened to you?"

She looked up into his wonderful violet eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" she copied his sarcastic tone perfectly. "I fell."

"I know, but are you alright? Are you hurt? What can I do for you?" he asked quickly, and Sango noticed genuine concern in his eyes.

"I don't know. What will you do?" She looked at the watch around her wrist. "You caught me in seven minutes, which means you get an extra hour. If you add that to what you still had, that means you have..." she paused briefly, calculating the time he still had with her. _It's four right now, that means he has—_

He interrupted her thoughts. "It means I gave eighteen hours left, but that won't matter to me if the time we spent got you hurt!"

She was touched at how strongly he cared for her. "Oh, Miroku—"

"Just tell me where you're hurt!" he said a bit loudly.

She was briefly shocked, but told him. "It's mostly my ankle, though I'll have a couple of scrapes and bruises for a while. If you could just—AHH!" she squealed as he picked her up, bridal style and walked out of the extensive gardens they had been running through. _Wow..._

All Miroku was thinking about on the way over to the car was how to figure out if Sango's ankle was sprained, or simply beat up. When they finally reached it, he sat her down on the hood of the car so he could unlock the doors. He opened the passenger's door, but climbed in himself so he could get into the glove compartment. He dug around until he found what he was looking for, then backed out to wrap Sango's injured ankle until they got to his and Inuyasha's apartment. He was shocked to see that Sango had climbed off of the car and was standing on her own, just behind him. She looked triumphant, but behind that look, he could see that she was still in pain. "Sango, what are you...?" Miroku trailed off.

"You should now that telling me to do something, or not to do something, usually ends in the opposite of the result than you wanted." She stood there, looking proud of herself with her hands on her hips.

"Sango, you're hurt, this is no time to show me up. Now if you would just sit down and let me wrap your ankle, we will go to my apartment and then you can lecture me on your behavior. Ok?" He didn't wait for her to answer, but instead picked her up again and set her gently in the car, making sure not to hit her head. She just sat there, a little shocked at how forceful he was acting. He tried to gently wrap her ankle without hurting her, but took it off and made it tighter when she assured him she would be able to handle it. After about five minutes, they were both in the car, Sango's ankle wrapped and Miroku pulling out of the park to head back for his apartment.

**Naito is the only original character I have made so far**, even though a couple of original attitudes were tweaked. **He is a boy,** though I think that his name could be a girl's, because it simply means 'night'. He is a wolf-youkai, like Koga, but lacks the jewel shards to make him as cocky, though he is in a VERY close second place. He has the usual fangs and pointed ears, but his eyes are abnormally blue-ish-white. Most people, including Inuyasha and the gang, thought he was blind because of the color of his eyes, only to find out they were wrong. He also has pitch black hair like Inuyasha's demon form and claws a bit like Inuyasha's! Thanks for listening to me rant!

A/N: Also, sorry it took me so long to update it, but it is hard when nobody comments!!! It makes me think that you people aren't liking it. Also, be on the lookout for a new fic I'm writing! It is called Sinking... and it's a Sango and Miroku pairing. They are my favorite pair, but I'm still having writers block! UGH!!!


	6. At His Apartment

Love?

-Skweek

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you seriously think I would be wasting my time here??

Guide:

_Thought_

"Speech"

Inner-youkai

**Ch. 6: At His Apartment**

Miroku looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you're going to be ok? I don't know if I could live with myself if you got hurt because of me."

Sango gave him a vicious look. "If you'd just take me home, then yeah, I'd be fine!"

"I need to make sure you're healed first. And that you won't do something to make it worse," Miroku said, his voice completely serious, proving he wasn't just taking advantage of her. She just looked out the window, chin in her hand. Slowly, her eye began to shut. She tried talking more to keep herself awake, but healing her ankle was draining her energy quickly. _What would Houshi-sama do to me if I fell asleep right here?_

A couple minutes later, Miroku looked over at the girl in the passenger seat, only to see her chest rising and falling steadily with sleep. _That's why she was so quiet. She must be really tired to fall asleep right here._ He smiled a bit when he realized this also showed she was growing more comfortable around him.

The two stayed there, just like that, as Miroku pulled into a parking space in front of his apartment building. He turned off the car, got out as quietly as he could, and opened her door. He crouched there by her for a while, waiting for an idea on how to get her inside without waking the sleeping angel. Nothing. He just shrugged and picked her up again.

After carrying her all the way out of the park earlier, getting her inside was quite a feat, made all the harder by stairs and a locked door. _If only Inuyasha were here! That hanyou-strength would be really helpful!_

Eventually, though, he made it inside. _Damn, it's dark in here._ Balancing on one foot with Sango still in his arms, he turned the light on with his other foot. If only he hadn't...

_I'm SO going to kill Inuyasha!_

There were clothes everywhere, dishes covering the table and counters. Posters where peeling off the walls, and trash covered almost everything else. _Damn, my arms are getting tired! Where can I set her, though?_ He walked through all his rooms, and only found one clean spot big enough for Sango. His bed. _She's not going to like this, but hopefully I can clean the living room and put her on the couch before she wakes up in my bed, or she'll most likely hurt me._

He set to work, and half an hour, four trash bags, some tape for his posters, and a dust rag later, his apartment was looking alright. _Now to move Sleeping Beauty._

Sango's Dream...

_Just run. Just...run..._ Her lungs burned like fire, her ankle felt badly sprained. She kept running.

"Where are you going, Sango?" a voice called from the darkness, making her run faster.

_How much longer can I last?_ She kept running.

"Sango, why do you run away? Don't you want to save Kohaku?" the voice whispered.

"NO! I know he's not here! He couldn't be!" She kept running.

Then, Kohaku appeared ahead of her.

"KOHAKU!"

He didn't move, but somehow slid slowly into the darkness, becoming farther and farther away from her.

Sango tripped and wiped out, waking herself from her nightmares.

_What the--? Why the hell am I moving? Wait...I know this chest...these arms..._ "Miroku?" she asked quietly.

"I see you're awake."

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked, beginning to freak out.

He laid her down on the now clean couch. "Calm down. You're in my apartment. You passed out in the car on the way from the gardens after our game of tag went wrong. All I know is that I found you wiped out on the ground with a severely sprained ankle. It's up to you to remember the rest."

She looked at him, shocked. "You mean to say, I sprained my ankle, you carried me to your car, drove me to your apartment, and let me sleep in your bed? And you didn't do anything to me this entire thing?" He shook his head. "You didn't grope me?" He shook his head again. "Wow. I don't think I'm awake yet."

"Nope," he said, pinching her arm a bit. "I'm sure you're awake."

"Well then, how long have I been out?"

"A couple hours," Miroku replied, looking at a clock on the wall.

"And you seriously haven't done anything to me?

"I promise, the only time I touched you was when I was carrying you." _Now that she says it, I don't know why I haven't tried anything. Was it because she was asleep and hurt, so it just didn't feel right? Maybe. Was it because I was busy trying to make sure she was ok? Yeah, let's go with that._

Sango waved a hand in the young monk's face. "Miroku? Are you sure I was the only one that got hurt? You're acting a little spacey lately. You're normally very collected. Are you ok?" He looked into her eyes and saw some genuine worry there, hidden under her mask.

"I'm ok, I guess. I think I'm just getting hungry. Want to go get something?"

"Sure!" _Maybe now he'll let me walk to work out the stiffness. Does he realize—_he interrupted her thoughts.

"Why don't we just order something? You shouldn't walk around too much with that ankle." _That was close. I almost let her hurt herself even more! I bet she planned that..._

_Damn,_ Sango thought. _So close._ "I guess that sounds good. Do you know any good takeout places?"

"Just one. Inuyasha and I used to order there all the time. I think you'll like it."

**--Half an hour later—**

Sango leaned back. "That was delicious! I hope I didn't cost you too much. I was really hungry."

Miroku rested with her, his arm around her shoulders. "Not at all! If you think you eat a lot, you have no idea how much Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eat!" _Shit! I was trying to avoid talking about them today!_

"Oh, that reminds me! You're still going to talk to them for Kagome, right?"

"Just like I promised! After all that you've been through, I don't know of another way to repay you!" They both yawned wide. "You tired?"

"A bit. You?" Sango was a bit cautious.

"Hell yeah. I'm sorry, but carrying you so much was hard work." She glared at him. "It's not that you're heavy, but carrying you out of the park, to my car, into my apartment, and to the couch was a lot of work." Her expression softened.

"I understand." She paused, thinking over how to tell Miroku what was running through her head. She was never much good with words. "Miroku..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

He looked down at her, wondering what she was trying to say.

"Thankyou, itmeantalot!" She was speaking so fast, Miroku only caught 'you', and 'a lot.' _Is she trying to thank me?_

He leaned in closer to her. "What? You were talking too fast. I didn't understand you."

A deep blush crept up the slayer's neck, staining her cheeks a dark red. "Thank you," she began, speaking slowly. "What you did really meant a lot to me. Not many guys would do that kind of thing for their girlfriend. At least, not ma—" He leaned down and kissed her.

They both smiled, Miroku looking genuinely happy. "I understand. You're thankful, and so am I. We're both happy, so let's just stay that way, ok?"

A slight frown marred Sango's features. "Why are you thankful? I wasted most of your day with me."

He kissed her again. "I'm thankful that you're still talking to me after I made the stupid deal. I'm really sorry about that, by the way. I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to spend time with you and I don't think that I went about getting that time very well. Will you forgive me?"

Sango hugged him, almost crying at the fact that he poured so much of himself out to her. "How could I not? Miroku, why didn't you just tell me you wanted us to spend time together? That would have been much easier, and I would have said 'yes' without hesitation. Why go about it this way?"

Miroku kissed her again before answering. "Love can make a man do weird things."

Sango smirked evilly. "That is such an old line," she sighed.

Miroku looked hurt for a moment, then smiled when he realized she was messing with him. "I love you too."


	7. Sesshomaru?

Love?

-Skweek

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you seriously think I would be wasting my time here??

Guide:

_Thought_

"Speech"

Inner-youkai

**Ch. 7: Sesshomaru?**

Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Thanks again, Yasha. After hearing my ENTIRE family fighting like that, I don't know if I would have been welcome. Sorry if I'm a burden." (A/N: Yes, she gave him a nickname. I've seen it used multiple times before in FanFics, and I thought it was kinda cute."

A slight blush threatened to creep up the hanyou's neck, but he quickly squashed it. "It's fine. Really." He smirked. "You know, you apologize a lot." _Is that all I can say? 'You apologize too much'? Why do I always say such stupid things to her? I don't mean to be mean, because she sure is nice to me, but all I can think about is how much I want her...then she goes and breaks my thoughts, and I guess I just snap at her. At least I can get her name right, though._

"Oh. I'm s--... I apo—" Kagome couldn't find the right words. _Damn!_ She sat up and looked away from him. "Sorry..." she breathed, not realizing he still heard her.

Inuyasha leaned in, right next to her ear. "You don't need to be so nervous around me," he whispered, making her gasp. _Damn, why does she have to smell so good? Why does she look so beautiful? How could I ever think she was like Kikyo? I'll never make that mistake again. She's MUCH better than Kikyo._

Kagome stood up, a bit too uncomfortable to stay there with Inuyasha so close. _Calm down, Kagome. Calm down. Now would be a wonderful time to leave, so just ask for a ride home. NOW!_

Inuyasha felt guilty. Horrible. How could he have acted like that? He isn't Miroku, after all. But, not even Miroku would have done. His chin dropped to his chest, ears drooping. "Kagome... I—" He cut off, not knowing what to say. He walked forward. Kagome backed up into a wall. He sat down on the floor, trying to show her that he wasn't going to do anything to her. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what just came over me. It's just...that..." He paused. "You're just so...nice. Everything about you is... nice. You came to breakfast with me, you came back here with me, we hung out... I just never realized how great you were."

Kagome stood there, mouth open.

"And not only that...but...you're beautiful, too. Sure, I think Kikyo's hot, and Sango's cute, but...there's just something about the way you hold yourself. Most girls are insecure about the way they look, and they freak out about what other people think about them, but you...you're more dignified than that." He sighed, not wanting to do what he knew he had to do. "Come on. Let's go."

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you home. I don't want you to do something you'll regret." He was serious, but his inner-youkai was disagreeing.

NO! Take her! NOW!

_No, not Kagome. Not yet at least. Humans aren't like youkai. They need love, not instincts._

Who cares?!

_Kagome. She's more important._

"Yasha?" the miko asked, waving a hand before him. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry. No."

"I was asking why."

"Why what?" Inuyasha had been so lost in his inner-battle that he had forgotten what he was taking to Kagome about.

Kagome sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. "Why would I go home? I like being here." She shot a torturous smile at him, almost making his jaw drop.

"I'm not going to let you." He licked his lips nervously. "You can't stay here."

Kagome was offended. Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice quaked slightly. "Why not?"

Inuyasha gasped. "It's not like that! It's just...my youkai side. My inner-youkai is always looking for a mate. It can get dangerous for women to get too close to me." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Inuyasha was not done yet. "I'm serious. Like, right now, my inner-youkai is screaming at me to take you as my mate." He closed his eyes, and Kagome could see the war going on inside him. "It's really hard to resist, and I couldn't live with myself if I did something to you. Please, just let me take you home."

_He must really...care about me._ Kagome looked at the ground and replied. "Fine. I'll go. But at least promise to hang out with Miroku-sama, Sango-sama, and me more, ok? You're a lot of fun, you know! I don't know why you don't hang with us, even though Miroku does. Do you want to?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Of course! The only reason I didn't was because of you and Sango-sama. I didn't think you guys wanted me. But if you'll let me, then yeah, I'll hang with you guys."

Kagome's face lit up. "YAY!" She ran over and hugged him, her arms wrapped tight around him.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, shocked at how forward this girl was, but then he put his arms around her small frame, his chin resting on top of her head. "Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled into his chest. He smiled.

"Anytime."

Next Day

"It's such a wonderful day," Kagome said, dazed, walking with Sango to school.

"It sure is," Sango replied. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Wha--?" Kagome started.

"Shh..." Sango whispered, listening to everything around them. _I thought I heard..._ he thought trailed off.

Then, Kagome's eyes grew to the size of plates as she watched the person behind Sango. Sango gasped, feeling someone grab her ass.

"Hentai!" she yelled, though not as loud as she used to.

Miroku smirked. "Yes, dear Sango?" He wrapped his arms gently the slayers waist. _Hehe! She doesn't get so mad anymore! I just __had__ to test how she would react to me around others._

Sango sighed, frustrated. "Miroku," she began, but he stopped her, gently squeezing the butterflies out of her stomach in a genuine hug.

Satisfied, he released her, instead beginning to walk beside her with his arm around her waist, as usual. "Hey, Kagome."

"Hey, Miroku. Have you talked to Yasha recently?"

"Yasha?" Miroku asked, giving the miko girl a strange look.

"Sorry. I meant Inuyasha." He smirked, finding the nickname funny. She continued. "Anyway, you seen him?"

"I saw him yesterday evening. Him and Sesshomaru where fighting a bit more than normal, so he crashed at my place. He was gone when I got up."

Kagome frowned. _Where'd he go? _The young girl's eyes grew wide. _WAIT! Sesshomaru?_


End file.
